cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos
Chaos '''(formerly known as the '''Cat Beast) is a major character in the direct-to-video sequel, ''Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins ''and in the cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''He's a magical cat originating from the Aladdin TV series and serves as the assistant and pet cat of the Magic God. When the God and other animals were kidnapped, Chaos began to guard the castle by scaring intruders away by shapeshifting into a monster known as the Cat Beast. Background Chaos was transported to the Disney Kingdom after he made his debut on the Aladdin TV series. Due to his role as a trickster, he began to cause mischief over the kingdom, mainly on Aladdin and his friends. The Disney magic decided that Chaos would be of use to the Magic God who lives in the clouds. As the Magic God's pet cat, he was a strict and loving master as he was willing to shape Chaos into a responsible and obedient cat. Sometime during Tank's arrival, the Magic God and his pets were kidnapped by the evil wizard, Fabian. Chaos managed to hide from the evil wizard but failed. Depressed by his friends' kidnapping, Chaos remained inside the castle wishing that they would someday return. However, the Magic God's sudden disappearance began to leave magical characters powerless, so Davis sent a hoard of guards to investigate. Chaos saw the guards from a distance and feared that he will be imprisoned if they see the castle empty. In order to protect himself, Chaos used his shapeshifting abilities to turn into a feral beast known as the Cat Beast to scare away intruders who want to enter the castle. Development Although the storywriter never really watched the TV show, he read the wiki and the character, Chaos gave the storywriter, a Disney Adventure story idea. Personality Chaos was originally a deceitful and sneaky trickster who took pleasure on playing jokes on various Disney characters. After the Disney magic moved Chaos to the Magic God's castle, Chernabog's strict training shaped Chaos from a mischievous cat to a more dignified cat. His relationship with Chernabog was very close and loving. When he was kidnapped, Chaos felt that this tragedy was his fault since he was hiding when Fabian attacked. Chaos' reasons for scaring intruders away as the Cat Beast was that if he told the guards, the truth, they wouldn't believe him due to his status as a trickster. Following the years of Chernabog's disappearance, Chaos lived in fear and was introduced to be a feral and savage who could've killed intruders on sight. When Mark and the gang expose Chaos as his true self, he confesses his insecurities and chooses to help Mark rescue Chernabog and save the kingdom. Once Chernabog was rescued, Chaos thanked Mark by bowing to show him respect along with the other characters. Physical appearance Chaos is shown to be a small and slender cat with blue fur with a yellow underbelly and muzzle. Powers and abilities * '''Shapeshifting: '''One of Chaos' magical abilities was being able to shape shift into a gigantic cat beast and turn back to his original form. Appearances Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Curious about the Magic God's whereabouts, Mark and Davis transform into dragons and fly up to his castle to investigate. Just as the dragons are about to explore the Magic God's room, the Cat Beast attacks the dragon and escape not before the beast pins Davis down and painfully scratches his wing. Mark drenches the cat beast in water. He squeezes himself back into the castle before he's exposed as his true self. Later in the film, Fabian drains the magic from the kingdom, kidnaps Lola and returns to his castle in the sky. Willing to get some answers to the Magic God's disappearance, Mark and the gang journey back to his castle again, only to be confronted by the Cat Beast. While hiding, Mark remembers that the monster was glowing after he was drenched in water, so with help from Simba, they activated a fire hydrant which drenched the monster in water, turning him back into his true self known as Chaos. He tries to make a run for it but is stopped by Timon. Inside the castle, Chaos tells the gang, the truth. Chaos is reluctant to go with the gang because he's afraid that if he shows himself to the kingdom, he will be judged because of his status as a trickster. Mark comforts Chaos and promises that things will return to normal as soon as the magic returns to the kingdom. Chaos changes his mind and boldly decides to join Mark on his mission to rescue the Magic God. They manage to enter the vents of the castle but are spotted and captured by Fabian. The Magic God and animals are revealed to the gang and that their magic was being used to keep his castle high in the air. Just as Fabian could drop Mark and the gang out of his castle to be eaten by the Leviathan, Davis, Rock and Skippy fly in and rescue the gang. Now freed from the cage, the gang makes an escape but is stopped by Fabian who attempts to electrocute Mark with his wand but is stopped when Rock knocks the wand out of his hand, causing the bolt of magic to trigger an explosion. Everybody clears the castle before it explodes. Fabian and Severus are arrested and Chernabog finally returns magic to the kingdom. Once Skippy and Lola are married, the kingdom throws a pool party in celebration of the return of the Magic God. Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Servants Category:Pets Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Monsters Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Immortal Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Mystical animals Category:Transformed characters Category:Disney characters Category:Giants Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Royalty Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters